Promises in Death
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: L dies and Light can't accept it. Memories of his beloved floods Light's mind and use it push him over the edge. Will he find the Third Kira with the help of a kid who looks like L? Warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Promises in Death**

**_The title was taken from J. D. Robb's In Death series (because I couldn't think of a title for the story and saw the book beside me screaming PROMISES IN DEATH literally in all caps {I'm dying to buy and complete the In Death series of J. D. Robb but I can't afford it yet}) but the story line came from me. I hope I don't get sued for this._**

**_Note: Out of Character L and Light. I can't help it, sorry. You'll have to try to spare my life if you hate it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own In Death series and Death note_**

Light sat quietly on his swivel chair in their headquarters. It had been two days since L's death and he still couldn't move on. He had loved the detective so much that he completely turned away from being Kira but another Kira—aside from the Second Kira—showed up and killed his detective lover.

They were lovers since they were cuffed together. L knew that he was Kira and Light knew L's name but they didn't turn of each other out of love. Light was ready to die for L and vice versa but they didn't expect that L will die in the hands of another Death Note user.

Rage flared in Lights eyes. He'll find the person who did this to his beloved L Lawliet. He'll definitely find the person and kill him with his own hands.

He stood up and walked out of the headquarters. "I'll just rest a bit." He said weakly.

The people in the room looked at each other sadly. They knew the thing between L and Light and they all knew that Light is not doing well in coping up with it but they let him be. He's just a kid after all.

Light entered their room and immediately felt the loss of a loved one. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he leaned on the door and slid to the floor. He folded his knees to his chest—a gesture that he had taken from L—and leaned his head on them.

Memories of L came rushing in his mind.

The first time they met was pretty crappy 'coz L was trying to trap him. Light had killed prisoners with his Death Note and he was L's prime suspect.

The second time was in L's apartment when he called the officers handling the investigation about the Kira case. Light had to come with his father according to L's orders.

Since then, L had been watching him intently until he suddenly decided to cuff them together just to make sure that he was not Kira.

_"Hey, Light…" L had called him the first night they were cuffed together._

_"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" Light looked at the black rims under L's eyes and sighed._

_L didn't say a word. He just kept poking on Light's face making the chains between them jiggle._

_"Seriously, L, I'm working here so stop bothering me." He said with an annoyed tone._

_"Light is annoyed." L said._

_"Of course, I am! You're poking my cheek!"_

_L just tilted his head to the side for a second before he smiled—making Light's heart leap to his throat. "You're so cute, Light."_

_Light's face grew hot and red. "W-what the hell are you talking about?" he said as he shifted his gaze from the detective._

_To his amazement, L suddenly held his chin to make him look at the raven. "What?" Light asked._

_L lowered his head and kissed Light's lips._

_Light was shocked that he didn't have time to react. His eyes were wide open even after L had stopped kissing him._

_L just stared at him. "You can slap or punch or kick me if you want but it's worth it. I like your lips. It's a million times better than in my imagination." The detective said as he stared at the screen of his laptop._

_Light blinked a few times before he realized what just happened and what the detective had said. Annoyance filled his eyes and he pushed the detective off of his seat._

_"Whoa!" L said as he was able to end up standing even after the shove that Light gave him._

_Light continued shoving him until he stumbled on the bed and ended up lying on his back. "What the—" his statement were cut off by Light's kiss. The kiss was forceful and full of annoyance._

_Light pulled away from it and glared at L. "Meanie…" he said with a pout while straddling L's lap. He shifted his gaze from the detective's to hide his embarrassment._

_L cupped Light's face so the younger male looked at him. "I'm sorry." He said gently with a smile. "It won't happen again. Now, please give one more kiss."_

_Light blinked at L's request but he did as he was asked to. This time, the kiss was gentle, smooth and passionate. The brunet closed his eyes._

_L licked Light's lips and the younger male opened it to grant the older male entrance. The raven tasted every bit of Light's sweet essence as he slowly raised Light's shirt and touch the toned skin beneath._

_"Raise your arms, Light…" L murmured against the brunet's lips and pushed the shirt off as the younger male did as he was told._

_Light moaned against L's kiss when the older male touched his nipples. He pulled away from the kiss and panted. "Ngh… L…" he moaned as he gripped onto the bed sheet beneath L's body._

_The raven smirked as he tweaked Light's pinkish nipples. "So sensitive, aren't we, Light?" he said as he raised himself slightly and licked the pinkish bud before gently biting it._

_"Ah…" Light arched his back due to the pleasure._

_L stopped his ministrations and laid back down._

_Light whined and he opened his eyes. He looked at L confusedly. "Why did you stop?" he asked; looking a little hurt since he thought that he was not good enough for his crush._

_L caressed his face. "I want you to touch yourself for me, Light." He said._

_Light looked more confused as he didn't understand what the older man meant._

_L sighed. "Still so innocent, aren't you, __**my**__ Light?" he trailed his hand down Light's torso until it found the belt of Light's pants. "Unbuckled, unbutton, unzip and remove your pants for me, Light."_

_Light blinked a few times as if he heard L wrong but did it still. He removed his pants and only wore his boxer shorts while still straddling L. His face was red from embarrassment._

_L smiled at the sight of his love before him. "You're so beautiful, Light…" he said breathlessly. Oh, how he reveled at the sight of Light. Darn, it made him harder than he already was._

_Light stiffened when he felt L's hard-on beneath his ass. Then he smirked. "You're hard." He said as he moved his hips against the hardened manhood and made L groan._

_"Damn it, Light…"_

_"What do I do next?"_

_L smirked. "Remove that cloth from your body."_

_Light did as he was told and was left bare-ass naked on top of L; his face flaring up another notch of crimson red._

_L knew that Light was innocent but he never knew that he was also obedient and it was one hell of a sexy thing. He watched Light's toned body up to his hardened manhood. __**Wow… I knew he was cute but I never knew that his thing was cuter.**__ He thought with a chuckle that made Light's brows twitch._

_Light knew that his manhood is small compared to other males but he didn't like being laughed at because of it. He pushed himself off of L—making the chains between them jiggle in protest at the sudden movement—and started picking up his clothes that were simply put on the floor beside the bed._

_"Hey, where are you going?" L asked as he sat up._

_Light didn't answer. He just started wearing his underwear but stopped half way through when L grabbed his arm._

_"What's wrong?" L asked and gasped when he saw fresh tears falling down Light's face. "W-what's wrong? What did I do?"_

_Light shifted his gaze as he tried to pull away from L's grasp. "L-let me go." He said quietly._

_"Not until you tell me what's wrong." L said stubbornly then cupped Light's face with both his hands. "Did I hurt you?"_

_Light bit his lip. "I know I'm not experienced and I don't know anything about sex and my thing is not as big as yours but you just have to tell me if you don't want me. I won't force myself unto you." He said with pained look as he was still in an awkward position; his back bent for he was holding his briefs that lay forgotten around his knees._

_"Whoa! Whoa! Who in the world told you that I don't want you?" L looked baffled._

_"You were laughing at me."_

_L face-palmed at that. "Damn it. I was laughing but I was not laughing at you. I was laughing because I just realized how cute you are—inside and out—literally!"_

_Light blushed as he covered his little manhood. "Damn you!" he screamed at L. "Damn you! Fuck you!"_

_L watched as Light pouted and screamed like a spoiled child. He smiled. His lover is still young after all. He pulled Light into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Light. I'm so, so, so sorry…" he said and planted a kiss on the brunet's head._

_Light sniffled as he wiped his tears and wrapped his shorter arms around L's waist._

_L tilted Light's face towards him and kissed the brunet._

_"Mmnnn…" Light moaned as he reached his arms up and wrapped them around L's neck. "More…" he whispered._

_L swept Light off his feet, didn't care if the briefs fell back to the floor—it was not needed anymore anyway—and brought him to the enormous bed. He sat down so Light was straddling his lap again. "So, where were we again?" L feigned innocence but Light knew better._

_The brunet didn't say a thing except play with his brown locks._

_The raven narrowed his eyes and groped Light's ass which earned his a gasp from the younger male. "Now, do I have your full attention?" he asked._

_Light pouted again. "Meanie…"_

_L smiled at Light's cuteness. "Do I have your permission to taint your innocent mind, Yagami Light-kun?" he asked as he put his index finger on Light's crotch's slit._

_Light all but moaned his answer with his eyes closed in anticipation of what was to come next. "Yes."_

_L smirked. "Then why don't you show me how you please yourself, Light?"_

_Light opened his eyes and met L's. "What?"_

_"I like foreplays, Light. They arouse me more."_

_Light bit his lip as his hands travelled down his torso down to his manhood._

_L watched as Light's hands shyly made their way to the hardened manhood. The hands closed around it and they slowly moved making Light gasp every time he raises and lowers said hands._

_Light put one of his hands on L's shoulder as his other one pumped his manhood furiously. His back arched from pleasure, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape as he was overcome by pure bliss._

_L gulped at the scene in front of him. Darn, __**his**__ Light looked so sexy that he could ravish the younger male whole if he wanted to but he forced himself not to. He wanted to do this slowly. He wants to see Light pleasure himself and he wondered, __**what will Yagami-san, Light's father, think when he sees his son in this state? What will their companions say if they saw that their innocent Light is not so innocent after all?**__ But on second thought, no. He doesn't want others to see __**his **__Light in this state. This Light is only for him. Light Yagami. Yagami Light. He's his. His and only his. No one else's but his._

_Light felt his orgasm coming so he pumped harder, faster and his breathing became shallower until white ribbons of semen went flying to L's still-clothed stomach. He dropped his tired body unto L's._

_L let the younger male rest for a while for he had planned something that will take the younger male's energy yet again._

_Light had gained his normal breathing and he looked at L hopefully. "Is that enough foreplay? Are you aroused enough, L?" he asked._

_L smiled at the brunet and planted a short, chaste kiss on Light's parted lips. "Yes, _A grha._" __**My love**__ it means. He had learned it from a girl that liked learning foreign words. __**Cee… Yes, that was the name of the girl.**__ He remembered. __**She liked talking and I loved talking to her coz she made sense. She was young but was a genius. She's way more intelligent than I am. **__And that was something L admitted to himself. If there was somebody who'd defeat L, that was the young girl who had defeated him once in a debate about life and justice. The kid had a weird sense of justice but it was never like Light's or his.__** Code name Cee… I wonder where she is now.**_

_"Your mind is elsewhere, L. Do you want to stop now?" Light asked—as he caressed L's cheek—with full of understanding but under it was sadness and pain._

_L apologized for it and kissed Light again._

_"What does that mean?" the brunet asked._

_"What?"_

_"What you said to me. A… something…"_

_"A grha means my love."_

_Light tilted his head. "Do you mean that?"_

_"I wouldn't say something that I don't mean."_

_Light beamed at that. "I love you too." He said as he kissed L's lips._

_"Okay then, give me some space so I can strip off my clothes and we can continue what we're doing."_

_Light pushed himself away from L so he was sitting beside the raven and watched him strip off his clothes down until his underwear. He muttered a 'wow' when he saw L's enormous manhood._

_L simply smiled at his lover as he knows that Light was amazed by his size and he doesn't want to as to not insult him. He patted his lap—once he was already lying down at the center of the bed—indicating that he wants Light to straddle him again._

_Light did just that._

_L knew that whatever care he does, he'll still hurt Light somehow. He caressed the brunet's cheek and asked, "Are you sure you want this?" It was answered by an eager nod. "Are you ready?" Another eager nod. "Well then, I'll have to prepare you first."_

_He reached for a bottle of lube on top of the bedside table and put some on his palm and rubbed it around his fingers; Light just watched as the older male did these._

_When L deemed it was slick enough, he asked Light to raise his ass slightly which the brunet did obediently. He nudged the hole between the smooth cheeks of Light's ass with his middle finger. It made Light gasp slightly but he continued to slowly enter._

_Light felt uncomfortable; he clutched at the sheet on either side of L's head while biting his lower lip._

_L entered until he can't anymore. He slowly pulled out then pushed in; trying to make Light get used to the feel of it before adding a second digit and then a third after a while._

_Light was already panting and hard again by the time he added a third finger. The plunged in deeper and deeper until he found a certain spot that made Light cry out in ecstasy._

_"More… Do it more…" Light whispered hotly against L's ear. "Again… again…"_

_And L did it again and again until Light's insides started clamping his fingers. He immediately pulled out._

_Light whined and pouted. "Why did you stop? I was so close…"_

_"My point exactly, my love." L said as he put lube in his palm then around his manhood._

_Light's eyes started to go wide. "D-don't tell me…"_

_"I won't if you don't want to." L said with an understanding smile. "I'll just have to finish it myself then."_

_Light pouted. "I wanted something bigger to replace the fingers."_

_L's eyes widened. __**What the—**__Now he believes about the raging hormones in teenagers. He smiled again. "Lower yourself onto it then." He ordered Light who only nodded._

_Light guided himself on top of L. He felt the hot manhood prod his butthole and for a mere millisecond he wondered if he'd be able to use it normally after this fucking session. And slowly, L entered him. He felt as if he was being ripped into a million pieces but he still pushed himself down. Bit by bit, he got used to the size of it until he was seated to the hilt._

_"Are you okay?" L —feeling so goddamn hot because of the marvelous heat that surrounded him—asked to Light. He was feeling good but he needed to know if his brunet is okay._

_Light smiled at him with tears along the side of his eyes. "Yes… I-I just need a little time to r-relax a-and to… to g-get used to y-your size… Ah! Damn… You're so big…"_

_L felt sorry for Light but he couldn't possibly stop now, could he? Light felt tight—almost suffocating—around him but it felt good nonetheless. It was like eating poison even though you know it was poison just because you know that it tastes great._

_Light experimented by moving his hips and it sent waves of pleasure along his spine. "Ah…" He did it again and felt the same pleasure. "Wow…"_

_L smiled. He can feel that Light is enjoying it. His hands ran to grab Light's hips and slowly, he raised his then let go—letting gravity to its job._

_"W-whoa! Ah…"_

_L smirked. "Move yourself, Light."_

_Light pouted. "You'll let me do all the work again while you take the pleasure of watching me."_

_L just shrugged._

_Light raised his hips then slammed it back down—hitting his prostate in one go—making him scream out and arch his back. "D-damn… S-so good…" He did it again and again; continuously abusing his prostate and driving both of them insane._

_L felt Light clamping down around him almost painfully and immediately knew that Light's close to coming. He gripped the brunet's hips and drove himself up to meet Light half-way._

_Light's movements went frantic second by second and soon, he found his release as did L deep inside him._

Light shivered at the memory. It got him all hot and needy. "L…" he called silently as he buried his face in his palms and sobbed. "L…"

_They were running probabilities about the Second Kira when L gave him a small box. Light looked at it then to L. "What's this?" he asked._

_"A token." L said without looking at his lover._

_"What?"_

_"Just open it and find out."_

_Light did and saw a glimmering silver ring with small diamonds around it. His eyes widened as he looked at L who was still not looking at him. He took out the ring and saw an encryption on the inside of the silver thing. __**My love, now and always.**__ It made him smile. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on L's cheek. "I love you too."_

_L looked at him with a smile. "Wear it as a symbol that you're mine." He said. "And mine alone."_

_Light slid the ring to his left ring finger and watched it gleam in the light._

_"Promise me one thing, Light" L looked serious._

_"What is it?" Light asked with a solemn look on his face._

_"That as long as you're wearing that ring—whatever happens to me in the future; before we catch this second Kira—you'll continue searching for him or her."_

_Light looked sad but said yes._

_"I love you, Light."_

_"I love you too, L."_

Light clutched his chest; pain starting to rise in it. "L… can I still move on without you?"

Something. Something in his mind spoke. "Yes, Light, you must."

Tears running down his face, Light stood up and walked to the bed—their paradise, their heaven. He dropped onto it face first and let the tears go. Because tomorrow, he'll start searching for the damned bastard who killed his L.

**_Whaddya think, pipz? I haven't been writing for more than a month I think I'm getting a little rusty—not that I was a good writer either. Reviews are welcome! Wait for the next chapter!_**

**_Note: Cee will be in the next chapter. It's OC but I just like putting myself in my fics. Sorry for that if it pisses you off. :-p_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning, Light was working his ass off when his companions came in. He didn't mind them. He just continued running probabilities, re-thinking, re-programming and reviewing their—L's and his—notes about the cases that the Third Kira had.

"Light…" his father called softly.

The brunet didn't look at his father. He just continued doing his job. "Yes, dad?"

"There is somebody who wants to help us with the Kira case."

Light sighed. "L is the only one who could have caught this bastard and nobody else. You can send your 'somebody' home so he won't get in my way."

"I am Cee and L admitted that I am better than he is." A girl's voice said from behind Light.

Light stopped typing and slowly turned his swivel chair just to face a seemingly 12-year old kid holding a stuffed toy that looked like L. Then he realized that the kid herself looked like L. _Who is this kid?_ He asked himself.

"Are you L's lover, Light?" the child asked with black-rimmed eyes staring at Light's brown eyes. "Yes, you are his lover. I wonder if he had proven my theory right." The kid was murmuring to herself and to her stuffed toy.

"Who are you?" Light asked.

The raven kid with dark eyes—just like L—looked at Light. "Cee… that's my name. Codename Cee, as L put it."

"Are you sure you can help with this case?" he asked, small bubbles of hope started to rise from his gut.

"Yes… with a lot of glucose, I can help a lot." She said as she took the swivel chair—L's—beside Light.

Light wanted to protest and kick the girl out of L's chair but stopped himself. He just watched the girl sit just like the way L does. _Everything about her is L…_ he said to his mind.

Cee put her right thumb in her mouth and started sucking. She just watched the screens in front of her. She can feel L's presence in the room and is waiting for the guy-raven to possess her body but it seemed that the detective changed his mind in possessing her and just let her do her thing.

Light started working again; typing, writing, reading, and all the stuff he can do at the same time.

Cee read the file in front of her.

_Victim #1: _

_Name: Carla Robbins_

_Age: 29_

_Sex: F_

_Address: XX building, XX Street, Kyoto, Japan_

_Status: divorced to Max Marks_

_COD (Cause of Death): shot on the head_

_Offspring: Carl Alexander, 9, M_

_ Carly Alexandrite, 7, F_

_Parents: Father: Xander Robbins (deceased)_

_ Mother: Io Robbins (deceased)_

_Next of keen: Ike Shoujo, 32, M_

_ Relationship: lovers_

_ Address: X apartment complex, Y Street, Tokyo Japan_

_TOD: 10:17 September 24, 20xx_

"No criminal record…" Cee said as she stared at the photo of the woman on-screen. The woman had purplish-red hair with whiskey-colored eyes, toned skin and seemingly healthy body.

Light watched the kid through his peripheral vision.

"Light-san…." The girl called silently.

Light looked at the girl. "Yes?"

"May I use this computer?" she asked; referring to L's computer.

Light didn't have any choice but to say yes to the girl's request. He'll do anything to find the one who killed his L even if it means letting a stranger touch his love's precious things.

Cee put a certain device to the computer before turning it on. The whole system of the computer was changed automatically by her device. She watched as formulas, letters and numbers ran on the screen of the computer until they finally disappeared and cleared the screen up. The photo of L and the girl popped as the background of the screen.

Light felt his own hands turning into balls of fists at that. He felt jealous and angry. How can L have a photo with the girl but none with him? He felt betrayed. He wants to wake L up from the midst of death and ask him why but he knows he could never do that. He looked away from the computer of L and continued his own path of the investigation.

Cee stared at the next photo that popped at the bigger screen in front of her.

_Victim #2:_

_Name: Shinya Honda_

_Age: 32_

_Sex: M_

_Address: Honda Household, Y street, Tokyo, Japan_

_Status: Married to Kyoko Honda._

_COD: suicide by bullet through the head_

_Offspring: Shiki Honda, 12, M_

_Parents: Father: Ieyasu Honda, 54_

_ Mother: Ann Honda (deceased)_

_TOD: 10:18 September 25, 20xx_

_Victims #3, 4, 5:_

_Names: Haruhi, Haruko, Haruna Kousaka_

_Ages: 18_

_Sex: F_

_Address: X apartment complex, Y street, Tokyo, Japan_

_Status: Single_

_COD: massacre: slit on the throat_

_Offspring: none_

_Parents: Father: Judge Hiro Kousaka, 56_

_ Mother: Atty. Mikan Kousaka, 53_

_TOD: 01: 15, 01: 17, 01:19 September 26, 20xx_

_Victim #6:_

_Name: Hatto Shinigami_

_Age: 15_

_Sex: M_

_Address: M apartment complex, Z Street, Los Angeles, California_

_Status: Single_

_COD: suicide by bullet through the head_

_Offspring: none_

_Parents: Father: Medical Examiner Keichii Shinigami, 35_

_ Mother: Heart Shinigami, 32_

_TOD: 22:17 September 26, 20xx (Japan time)_

_Victim #7:_

_Name: L Lawliet_

_Age: 22_

_Sex: M_

_Address: L building, X Street, Nagoya, Japan_

_Status: Single_

_COD: heart attack_

_Offspring: none_

_Parents: NOTHING ON RECORD_

_Next of keen: Yagami Light, 18, M_

_ Relationship: lovers_

_TOD: 10:17 September 27, 20xx_

Cee cross-checked any relationship among the victims before they died. _How did they know that these victims were victims of the Third Kira?_

As if reading her mind, Light said, "The Third Kira had claimed that he did it." His eyes looked hollow. Darn, he'll have to ask for Misa's help for this.

Cee didn't say a word. She just waited for the computer to do the cross-checking of the victims.

When the computer beeped, she shifted to her sit and looked at it intently. Technically, there are no distinct relationships among the victims. She tried another way; any relationship among the families of the victims.

The computer buzzed as it did the job given to it.

Cee looked at Light. The brunet looked tired and gloomy. She was pretty sure that he'd look more beautiful if he only smiled. He also wore the ring that L once showed her and asked her to encrypt. She was the one who encrypted the words inside the band of the ring.

"My love, Now and Always…" she murmured.

Light looked at the girl. "What?"

"The encryption in your ring. It's My Love, Now and Always."

"How do you know?"

"I was the one who encrypted it. L had to bribe me to do it. Back then, I knew that he loved you." Cee continued to murmur under her breath.

Light stared at the child who had buried half of her face on her knees. A pang of pain encircled his heart. _I love him… so, so, so much too…_ He excused himself and left the room. He went to their own room and lay on the bed and let his tears flow.

L's spirit lingered in the room. He watched his lover cry his eyes out and it made his heart throb in pain. How can that be? Wasn't he supposed to be dead and unfeeling? He can feel. He felt happy when he saw Cee enter the investigation room and now, he felt sad as he sees Light crying. Yes, he must be dead but his heart, his soul is alive and feeling.

He sat beside Light and touched the younger male's face.

Light felt somebody touch his face but he couldn't see anyone in the room. "L?" he called.

L smiled at his lover. He knows that the brunet couldn't see him but he still smiled. "A grha…" he said as he planted a kiss on Light's lips.

Light heard what L said and he felt the kiss on his lips. "My love…" he said.

_L and Light had been together as lovers for almost a week and they only did it once! Light is feeling frustrated—sexually and emotionally—because of it._

_He glared at the raven who was watching the security cameras in front of him and ignoring Light. The brunet sighed in exasperation as he turned to continue his work. __**Stupid L. Stupid L. Stupid L.**__ He chanted in his mind as he typed his report about the latest findings about the Second Kira._

_"Light, what are you typing?" L asked._

_"My report." Light said and continued typing without looking at his lover._

_"But I can read you are typing 'stupid L' over and over."_

_Light blinked and saw his report. Almost half of his report consisted of 'stupid L'. He felt his face flare in embarrassment. "T-this is nothing!" he said as he deleted his whole report and started typing again. He turned around so his back was facing L._

_L stared at his lover who was furiously typing on his laptop. He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around the younger male's waist and planted a kiss on the brunet's nape. "Did I do something to anger you, Light?" he asked._

_Light moaned when he felt those warm lips on his skin. "N-no, y-you didn't." he replied as he leaned back onto L's touch._

_"Tell me…" L insisted before biting the toned skin beneath his lips._

_"I-it's really nothing…" Light denied with a gasp when L sunk his teeth on another surface of his skin._

_"Tell me, now." L lifted Light's shirt and let his hands roam down the brunet's torso then pinch the pink buds which were Light's nipples._

_Light gasped at the sudden sensation. He felt himself going hard. "More…" he whispered._

_L abruptly stopped and turned to his work again._

_Light stared at the back of L's head and felt abandoned. He bit his lower lip as he pulled his shirt down then continued his report. Tears were threatening to fall to his cheeks but he tried hard not to let it. His hands trembled as he typed._

_L looked at his lover through his periphery and saw the sadness that covered the face of the brunet. It burned to his gut and he hated it but he has to know what had angered the brunet. He has or else, he might get crazy thinking about it. "You really won't tell me?" he asked._

_Light didn't say a word. He just continued typing._

_L balled his hands into fists. He stood up abruptly that it sent his chair flying. Light looked at him with wide eyes but he didn't care. He took the laptop on Light's lap and put it on the table before rashly pulling the brunet to their bed and threw him on it._

_"W-wha—" Light was shocked._

_L captured the thin wrists and locked them on top of Light's head. He kissed the younger male roughly before he pulled the trousers and briefs off of the brunet's body. He was angry—not at Light but to himself. How could he make Light angry at him without noticing? How can he do that so effortlessly yet he has a hard time pleasing the young male? It was frustrating and it's driving him crazy! Was he this in love with the brunet?_

_He pushed Light's shirt up to the brunet's chest and let his hands touch the skin beneath. His lips trailed down to the younger male's chest._

_"Uh… L… ah…" Light said undecipherable things._

_L licked Light's nipple that sent the brunet arching his back._

_"Ah! L!"_

_The raven held onto Light's hard crotch and pumped it hard._

_"Ah! No! L!" Light was panting and shivering and blushing and so sensitive beneath L._

_L watched Light's face as he pumped the hardened manhood more fiercely._

_"P-please… please… please…" Light said as he rolled his head from left to right again and again._

_L let go of both Light's crotch and his wrists and trailed kisses along Light's torso until he was face to face with Light's crotch._

_Light groaned at the pain he felt on his wrists after the pressure was gone. He was about to glare at L when he suddenly felt L's tongue lap over his crotch. "Ah!" he gasped at the sensation of it. __**D-damn… t-too good…**_

_L put both Light's legs over his shoulders then he licked Light's crotch without any thought before finally taking the small penis—barely 5 inches—whole in his mouth._

_Light gasped at the heat that engulfed him. "L… my L… please…" he reached his hands down to touch L's velvety hair. Darn it… What's happening? He's being taken away by L's pace. He doesn't even know what to think off. A minute ago, he was frustrated at L for not touching him for the past week except the first time and now, he's underneath his lover—quivering and in bliss—like some kind of meal._

_L probed at Light's hole while still sucking on Light's crotch. He pushed his finger further—letting it move inside of Light's body—before putting in another finger. He moved it in and out of the brunet's hole—slowly and slowly taking pace—making the brunet quiver and wanting more._

_Light felt his orgasm coming close and he gripped onto L's hair for support as he let his seed go inside L's mouth._

_L swallowed all of Light's seed before he pulled his fingers out. He looked at the flushed face of his panting Light and still in bliss after his orgasm. He then removed his baggy pants and boxers. He pulled one of Light's leg up to his shoulder again—making the brunet gasp at the sudden movement—before entering the puckered hole in one go._

_Light didn't even have time to scream at the sharp pain that cut through him as L drove himself inside him. He simply held tightly on the bed sheet beneath him._

_Their position gave L better access to his love. He drove faster. He knows that he's coming soon but he doesn't have any plan on stopping after one orgasm._

_Light looked—with dazed eyes—at L who was wildly driving inside him. "L-love me more… L…"_

_L did it just that and when he came, he filled Light with his warm seed before turning the brunet without pulling out making the younger male whimper._

_Light held onto the bed sheet beneath him. He was on all fours with his butt sticking onto the air. He bit on to the material beneath him to stifle his scream as L started thrusting again. He had come for the second time already but his crotch still twitched and just after a few seconds, he's hard as a rock again._

_"Light…" L called as he pushed deep into Light before pulling out then in again. He watched Light's hole get stretched and squeeze him as he drove himself into the brunet. __**God! So beautiful…**_

_Light reached his penis and pumped it in sync with L's movements. The feeling of having L inside him makes him happy. He spread his legs wider to give L better access. "Ngh… Nn… Mmm… More, L… More…"_

_L spread Light's butt cheeks and drove himself deeper._

_Light screamed when he felt L hit his prostate. "T-There! Hit it… again… again…"_

_L abused Light's prostate—driving Light crazy—and he gripped onto Light's hips harder. __**That'd bruise tomorrow…**__ he thought._

_"C-coming… L…" Light said and he pumped himself harder and faster._

_L did the same until Light finally came and he followed a few more thrusts later._

_They had sex in the shower again after a few rounds of sex on the bed. Now, they lay on the bed again, holding each other._

_"Seriously, why were you upset?" L asked._

_"It was nothing." Light answered._

_L didn't say a word._

_Light sighed. He knows that L was sulking and he doesn't like that one bit. "I was upset because you didn't touch me for the past week expect that first night."_

_L stiffened. "Say what?"_

_"I'm not repeating what I already said again."_

_"The reason why I was not touching you was because I thought you wouldn't like it again!"_

_"In your dreams if I didn't like it, moron!"_

_"Did you just call me moron?"_

_"I did, so what?"_

_"Why you little…" L pulled Light on top of him and kissed the brunet on the lips. "Have I paid you already?"_

_"You fucked me a few times tonight so I guess you have!" the brunet giggled as he leaned his head on L's chest and listened to the raven's heartbeat._

Light smiled at the memory; a smile that soon turned into a laugh. "L… oh, how much I love you!" he said with a smile. "I love you, L Lawliet. So I'll find the one who killed you and put him in jail."

L smiled at his lover again. "That's my boy…" he said with a smile too.

**Whaddya think? This is... uh... well... i love it so i hope you'll love it too!**


End file.
